1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting persons from emergency situations and, more specifically, to an avalanche and hypothermia protective system which is able to detect when an emergency situation exists and institute the proper protective measures upon determination of an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of clothing for protecting persons from the elements have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,913; 4,881,539; 5,027,807 and 5,109,215 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.